lloydinspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney Glaxer
'Rodney Glaxer'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0398806/ is a recurring character in the show and the school bully of Lloyd's 7th grade class who targets the weaker and less popular kids of his school, including Lloyd and his friends. Background Childhood Rodney was born to Mr. and Mrs. Glaxer in the year X14. Rodney attended Woxagon Elementary in X21, during the beginning of his elementary school years. During 1st grade, his preferred table of choice was with three other future jocks and he was already beginning his future role as a school bully. During this same year on the day when the new kid Lloyd Nebulon introduces himself, Rodney tripped him and made him fall onto Brittany Boviak's finger painting, an act that humiliated him in front of the entire class except Eddie, Kurt and Douglas. He has since then become one of the biggest bullies, yet also one of the best jocks, at his school and would constantly pick on Douglas, Kurt, and other unpopular kids for the next six years. Personality Rodney is an arrogant, rough-housing teenager who speaks before he acts. A respected Crater Worm jock, he is the quarterback of the Luna Vista Middle School Crush Ball team and, from the start of the series, is portrayed as the biggest bully at Lloyd's school. He often picks on those smaller and/or less popular than himself and sometimes humiliates them in front of the entire school. He primarily focuses on the nerds of his school, with Mendel being his favorite to pick on, though in his first showing as a bully, he targets Kurt and Douglas. In spite of being the meanest bully of his class, Rodney is friends with many other socially-powerful students, such as other jocks and bullies, with at least six being shown to take his lead in bullying and mischief, including Jake, an orange alien who is also a fellow jock on the Crater Worm Crush Ball team, Marcus Xenon, a green, three-eyed, octopus-like alien of the same species as Eileen, and Gina, a female alien of the same species as Rodney, who is possibly either a sibling or cousin of Rodney, though neither of these possibilities are certain. Rodney is also somewhat of a coward when faced with a real threat and will try to act cool while stuttering and shaking (in the case of Kurtlas for example). After being humiliated and defeated twice by Kurt and Douglas and even having to sign a document promising never to bully another student, Rodney did not truly learn from this experience as, in following appearances, he continued to pick on others, though towards Douglas and Kurt's group, his bullying would be more of verbal ridicule and humiliation. Relationships Relatives *Mr. Glaxer (Father) *Mrs. Glaxer (Mother) Episode Appearances *The Big 1-3 (first non-speaking appearance) *Double Date *Caution: Wormhole! *Daydream Transceiver *Campout on Zoltan III *Kurtlas the Symbiotic Boy (first speaking appearance) *Android Lloyd *Nerd from Beyond the Stars *Girl from the Center of the Universe *Nora's Big Date *Lloyd Changes His Mind *Francine's Power Trip *Incident at Luna Vista *That's Debatable *Stink-O-Rama *Love Beam Number 9 *Neither Boy nor Girl *Cheery Theerlap, Lloyd *The Big Feud *At Home with the Bolts *Heads Up, Blobberts! *Commander Lloyd *Day One *Go Crater Worms! (final appearance) Quotes *(To Lloyd and co.)"Outta my way geeks, guys gotta walk don't he?" *(To Antonio) "Uh...I don't follow..." *(To Lloyd) "Wow, you must know everything!" Gallery References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students of Luna Vista Middle School Category:Kids Category:Aliens Category:Bullies